Una antigua melodía olvidada
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Una ultima lagrima, una alegría funesta o una desesperación mortal; todo deja por detrás algún eco flotando en el vació. Los aullidos sin voz se condensan hasta conseguir ser escuchados por los que aun pueden recordar, la maldición renace de la nada y crece hasta que las tinieblas del olvido la reclamen una vez mas. Resuena como una melodía y siempre encuentra quien quiera tocarla.
1. El rumor de las primeras notas

**"El rumor de las primeras notas"**

En el aire flota un penetrante aroma a incienso y antigüedad, el panorama repleto de muebles de madera, estanterías y alfombras ancestrales se halla pobremente iluminado por lámparas incandescentes de manera que resulta misterioso y evocador de un pasado irreal; el tiempo marca una barrera infranqueable entre casi todo lo que soy capaz de ver y yo.

Una melodía familiar suena tan tenuemente que me es imposible descubrir desde donde surge más sin embargo puedo reconocerla perfectamente **"Brahms - Cello Sonata No.1 in E minor, Op. 38"**

Francamente no me apetece estar aquí pero me siento de algún modo comprometida a hacerlo, a acompañarla aun cuando no le haga saber que solo acepte por ella y no porque piense que lograre algo con esto, de sobra sé que lo que aquí se encuentra es preferible olvidarlo, pero no por ello me parece tortuoso; toco su hombro y se vuelve hacia mí.

-_Vinyl ¿podrías recordarme porque estamos aquí?-_ susurro cerca de ella, intentando no ser escuchada por nadie más y esperando que el tendero no considere personal la pregunta si llega a sus oídos.

-_Encontré un disco muy cool que podría usar y eso no se ve todos los días, además podrías comprar tu instrumento ¿no?-_ se encoje de hombros al preguntar cuando nota mis ojos fijos en ella y la ceja alzada.

-_Bien, no tardes mucho por favor_\- concedo, no puedo ver sus ojos a través de las oscuras gafas que acostumbra pero no lo necesito, la sonrisa en sus labios y el leve asentimiento de su cabeza bastan para notar que se tomara solo lo necesario- _gracias._

Nos separamos sin mediar más palabras. Ella ira a preguntar por el objeto del escaparate, un viejo vinilo de una canción que no reconozco, y yo "curioseare" entre cosas que no me inducen la menor de las curiosidades. El lugar ha sido transformado en una serie de pasillos largos por los estantes que los dividen a modo de muros.

El primero está repleto de libros viejos. Una chica vistiendo una sudadera lee varios títulos apresuradamente y los regrese a su lugar con igual desesperación, me dedica una mirada de veloz análisis entornando los ojos y se detiene en mí con los labios entre abiertos como si considerada decirme algo pero de inmediato desecha la idea y vuelve a su tarea. Decido que no quiero entrar ahí.

El segundo almacena antiguos tejidos de intrincados diseños que me hacen pensar en una alfombra persa de mi pasado, el lugar parece cálido y reconfortante pero más bien poco interesante en primera instancia; Un hombre alto acaricia entre los dedos una de ellas al fondo. Lo rechazo sin más.

Me adentro en el tercer pasillo con el único criterio de notarlo vacío. Desde los estantes puedo sentir de pronto como mil ojos me observan a la vez pero igual de rápido se desvanece la idea, no logro encontrar un tema particular para agrupar a todos los objetos: muñecos de porcelana finamente esculpidos, barcos embotellados, máscaras de madera rusticas, estuches rectangulares, papiros y frascos opacos. La alfombra se siente especialmente mullida y elimina el sonido de mis pasos, la iluminación no alcanza del todo el fondo pero llego a visualizar el descolorido óleo de una mujer sonriente. Comienzo a andar hacia las profundidades.

¿Podría realmente hallar lo que pretendo? Probablemente sí, no son piezas del todo escazas por decirlo de algún modo, sin embargo difícilmente una tienda de antigüedades me podría ofrecer la calidad esperada. Un instrumento musical necesita cuidados especiales y no puedo aguantar en óptimas condiciones mucho tiempo sin ser tocado al menos una vez a la semana… al día realmente y este tipo de sitios no son conocidos por vender instrumentos nuevos como es preferible. Embebida en mis pensamientos tropiezo con un negro estuche recargado contra una de las estanterías.

_-¿Parece que el destino no quería que lo pasaras por alto eh?_\- la ronca voz de un anciano casi grita a mi lado antes de soltar una tosca risa. Me vuelvo para mirarlo y le encuentro a mis espaldas ligeramente reclinado hacia mí.

-_Lo lamento_\- contesto por reflejo mientras me reincorporo.

-_No hace falta que lo lamentes pero siempre es interesante este tipo de coincidencias ¿no? Dime ¿eres música? Por cierto mi nombre es Elder Seeker_\- tiene la mano hacia mí para saludar adecuadamente.

-_Mi nombre es Octavia Melody y sí, soy música_\- parece satisfecho de escucharlo, sus ojos brillan con confianza y algo de altivez.

-_Ah, esas curiosidades de la vida tan bellas_\- levanta el estuche pesadamente y avanza hacia mí- _y eres sin duda una violinista ¿no es así?_

-_De hecho soy una chelista_\- aclaro deseando que mi voz no suene como un reproche por su error.

-_Lo siento, siempre los confundo… aunque sin duda es el chelo más bello y elegante, este estuche ¿es de chelo?_\- su oración termina con tono de pregunta.

-_Sí, es un estuche de chelo… y parece bastante bueno_\- digo lo último por amabilidad sobre todo, un estuche no significa nada por sí mismo.

-_¿Y estás buscando uno de estos? ¿Te gustaría verlo?_\- sonríe autosuficiente, retira el seguro y me lo ofrece antes de dejarme contestar- _puedes probarlo si quieres._

-_De acuerdo..._\- la situación se me antoja un tanto incomoda pero de todas maneras elijo complacer al vendedor y probar el instrumento.

-_¿Sabes? Ese instrumento tiene una historia muy interesante-_ tiene una buena voz de charlatán- _cuenta la leyenda que un hombre lo trajo a la tienda una noche en tiempos de mi abuelo, dijo que necesitaba guardarlo por un tiempo junto a un libro y no pidió nada a cambio del chelo, solo que se lo guardara y que si no volvía para el amanecer se lo podía quedar. Mi abuelo acepto interesado por la pieza y dice que a las tres de la mañana un tipo elegante llego intentando comprarlo a un precio desorbitado pero Él se lo negó y el primer hombre jamás regreso. Nadie ha tocado ese instrumento desde entonces_ –observa pacientemente como intento sostener el instrumento para tocarlo de pie.

Puede ser que el hombre no tenga ni la menor idea de música o no la tenga de ventas, la expresión de su rostro me hace decidir qué es lo primero. "Toma un objeto, invéntale una historia y su precio aumentara según qué tan buena sea" me dijo alguna vez un viejo amigo. El instrumento está recubierto con una resina negra notoriamente delgada y de misteriosamente buena calidad; acaricio las cuerdas con el dedo sintiendo la buena tención que tienen antes de tocar delicadamente una nota, resuena bien afinada y con un sonido perfectamente claro; no puedo evitar un gesto de sorpresa al escucharlas y el hombre se encoje ligeramente sin comprender si es algo bueno o algo malo.

Sostengo el arco con mi mano derecha saboreando su firmeza y tensión, observando que cuenta con la cantidad correcta de brea fresca para tocar; lo deslizo sobre la cuerda y el sonido escapa desde el instrumento rápidamente, una sola nota veloz. A través de uno de los oídos alcanzo a leer una leyenda en letra cursiva _"Malchance"_ aquello me basta.

-_Es una pieza interesante_\- guardo el instrumento y el arco en su estuche, el hombre parece menos confiado sobre la calidad de la pieza y desvía la mirada- _¿podría indicarme su costo? Por favor._

-_Por supuesto, claro que sí. Acompáñeme al mostrador por favor_\- suspira relajado y con un ligero tono de alegría, como todo mal actor le cuesta mantener su papel por largos periodos.

_-Muchas gracias._

Salir del pasillo resulta de alguna manera reconfortante; el sol ha muerto y a través del escaparate de cristal puedo ver entre las palabras escritas al revés como la noche se extiende por el mundo; algo de viento, sin duda helado, arrastrando hojas y lindas constelaciones artificiales en cada edificio. El aire denso del lugar ya no me parece tan extraño pero aun así extraño el fresco exterior.

Vinyl bromea y ríe con el dependiente mientras arregla el pago de su disco, siempre desagradablemente dispuesta a regatear más por el gusto de la charla que por un buen descuento, sin embargo ahora mismo aquella molesta tendencia bien podría serme de utilidad.

-_Vinyl ¿podrías aconsejarme sobre cierta compra?-_ su rostro se vuelve hacia mí probablemente recordando que le pedí que no tardara más de lo necesario, aunque seguramente piensa que esa conversación es estrictamente necesaria, pero si dice algo con la mirada las gafas me lo ocultan- _me gustaría tu opinión sobre un instrumento_\- no es experta, ni cerca si me lo preguntas, en instrumentos de verdad pero su sonrisa me hace ver que capto la idea.

-_Por supuesto, sé bien como está el mercado y puedo valorarlo_\- el anciano deja el estuche a su compañero intercambiando algunos susurros y atraviesa una puerta.

-_Bueno señoritas, veo que les interesa esta hermosa pieza antigua, ni más ni menos que 550 bits, una ganga si me lo preguntan-_ una risa falsa y gestos sin reserva. Sonríe ampliamente mirando el estuche como si fuera de oro sólido.

_-Sí, puedo ver que es una pieza impresionante…_\- no sabe lo que dice pero no hay ni una pizca de duda en su voz. El hombre parece complacido- _Pero no es poco común, es bastante popular y fácil de conseguir desde hace… décadas._

_-¿De verdad? Es decir, claro pero este está en increíbles condiciones, nadie lo ha tocado en año_s- quita los seguros del estuche con un sonoro "clic" y los cierra de nuevo arrepentido del acto.

-_Mhmh_\- Vinyl inclina la cabeza en mi dirección y la cuestión se hace obvia, de todos modos no dice nada- _supongo que podría conseguirme un mejor precio amigo._

-_No mucho mejor que este, el precio es proporcional a su calidad y está perfectamente conservado_\- no todo lo viejo es mejor pero difícil es hacerle entender eso a un anticuario.

-_Puedo que sí… o puede que no, sabes la verdad es que no me siento del todo convencida ¿Qué tal 300?_\- sus ojos brillan de indicación un instante pero se recompone al notar que es obviamente es solo un anzuelo del que tirar.

-_Me temo que no puedo deshacerme de un artículo tan hermoso por tan poco, pero usted realmente me agrada ¿Qué tal 520?_\- Vinyl ni se inmuta ante sus palabras.

-_Muy interesante, usted también me agrada ¿Qué me dice de 400?_\- ninguno espera hallar un precio aún, me siento fuera de lugar al observarlos en silencio.

-_Creo que me despedirían si lo dejara ir por eso… ¿500 le parece?-_ sus dedos comienzan a bailar sobre la mesa al terminar de hablar, parece algo más nervioso que antes.

-_Te daré 505 si incluyes el disco en el trato_\- sonríe y tiende la mano, el chico alza la suya por reflejo y la contiene en el aire a la altura del pecho.

-_Las dos cosas por 510 ¿trato?-_ termina de extender la mano con un inmerecido gesto de confianza, Vinyl la estrecha antes de darle tiempo a arrepentirse.

-_Trato, Octavia paga los 480 del chelo y yo cubriré lo del disco_\- el chico reacciona al escuchar el precio que alcanzo y parece avergonzado, seguramente ella lo menciono a propósito buscando eso.

-_Aquí tiene_\- entrego el dinero procurando ocultar la arrogancia de una media victoria, sus ojos me recorren con interés como si acabara de notar que estoy ahí- muchas gracias.

-_Bien ¿podrían esperar un momento?-_ guarda el dinero en la caja mientras habla.

-_El trato ya está cerrado ¿no iras a echarte atrás verdad?_\- Vinyl baja sus gafas sin revelar sus ojos, solo lo suficiente para denotar el gesto.

-_No, claro que no, primero muerto que arrepentido_\- ambos sonríen ante la frase- _pero mi jefe me pidió que esperaran un poco, creo que fue a buscar un artículo de interés o algo así…_

-_Eso está bien, supongo-_ Vinyl se recarga sobre su codo y lo apoya contra el escritorio de madera.

-No hay problema por mi parte- aclaro como si hablara con una voz que no me pertenece por completo y regreso a mi ausencia de la charla.

-_Eres linda, si tú quieres quizá podríamos salir algún día a tomar algo, es decir si estas libre ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ Nerviosamente pregunta, la seguridad le va y viene del rostro por momentos – _Octavia ¿verdad?_ _¿Quizá tu numero?- _ Vinyl me empuja ligeramente por el brazo. Noto que me está hablando a mí.

_-¿Eh? Lo lamento, estaba distraída_\- escuche perfectamente pero las palabras no llegan a conectarse del todo en mi cabeza, analizo cada una como si hubiera un significado oculto.

-_Lo siento pero ella está en una relación, tiene una novia-_ se apresura a responder por mí. La vergüenza le atraviesa el rostro al chico cuando escucha la respuesta y me apetece reír de nervios pero me domino correctamente.

-_Perdón… yo_\- parece a punto de comenzar a excusarse cuando aparece su jefe.

-_Lamento la espera pero no recordaba bien donde lo habían guardado_\- el hombre regreso por donde se fue y hablo con la misma voz alegre que antes- _este libro es del mismo hombre que trajo el violín, un diario y algunas partituras, va incluido con el instrumento… por 15 bits_.

-_No gracias, no hace falta-_ me adelanto a mi compañera que mira con interés el diario, no me parece que valga la pena aclarar que ha vuelto a equivocarse de instrumento.

-_Aquí está la historia del violín y creo que una leyenda o indicaciones. Recuerda la historia del hombre que lo trajo ¿no?_\- coloca el libro sobre la mesa dejando notar que es realmente antiguo, la pasta de cuero no tiene más signos que una clave de sol.

-_La recuerdo, pero de verdad que no busco partituras, muchas gracias de todos modos_\- antes de que digan una palabra más me vuelvo a Vinyl- _iré a acomodar el chelo correctamente para el viaje, encárgate del resto del trámite por favor_. _Que tengan buena noche_\- digo para todos- _y lo lamento, me siento alagada pero ya estoy en una relación_\- menciono solo para al joven antes de caminar hacia a la puerta.

El aroma de la noche me golpea fuertemente cuando alcanzo la acera con un extraño gusto a tierra húmeda, el viento atraviesa los arboles silbando una extraña melodía y la luz de la luna baña de color azul todo aquello que no se protege con lámparas eléctricas. Me recargo contra el automóvil con el chelo a mi lado recordando que ella guarda las llaves del vehículo, hurgo en mi abrigo considerando fumar un poco mientras espero; Vinyl atraviesa la puerta antes de que pueda encontrar la cajetilla con una bolsa plástica opaca y me la entrega sin hablar y carga con el estuche para guardarlo en el maletero. Abre la puerta del pasajero para dejarme entrar y yo abro la suya para que suba frente al volante.

-_Creí que habías dicho que los instrumentos viejos no son buenos_\- introduce las llaves en el auto y enciende el motor sin avanzar.

_-No, dije que si un instrumento no es tocado en años se arruina_\- alza los hombros a modo de "es la misma cosa" y enciende la calefacción, yo no había notado que los vidrios estaban empañados.

-_Dijeron que no lo habían tocado en décadas_\- sonríe como quien da una mala noticia e intenta que no suene mal.

-_Oh claro. Eso es mentira, el instrumento está en perfectas condiciones y yo diría que no tiene más de 6 meses si soy sincera_\- su sonrisa se desbarata en una mueca de confusión.

-_Y ¿Por qué lo compraste? Quizá no se mucho de chelos pero sé que no es un precio precisamente barato_\- baja sus gafas revelando sus ojos rojos como si pensara que de verdad le escondo algo o aún mejor: que le debo sinceridad si me los muestra.

-_No lo dudo Querida pero es de un fabricante famoso de hace como 200 años, sin duda solo una falsificación pero también es de una calidad increíble, seguramente con los cuidados adecuados durara décadas y décadas_\- entorna los ojos como si le costara entenderlo.

_-¿No te importa que sea falsificado? Tavi._

-_No me importan las marcas_\- me observa con algo de ironía- _no siempre… y no me llames Tavi, aún no me agrada_\- coloca los anteojos en su lugar y acelera un poco pero para de inmediato y regresa a mí.

_¿Qué me dices del diario?... Alagada_\- pregunta sonriente.

_-Creo que prefiero Tavi… ¿enserio te molesta que responda a un comentario? y si el instrumento es nuevo el diario debe ser solo un libro de partituras con unas cuantas anotaciones del tendero que, vale la pena aclarar, no tiene ni idea de música así que era un timo… y ando algo corta de efectivo_\- se recarga contra el asiento y ríe entre dientes.

_-Yo quizá compre el libro; y no me molesta, si aclaras a tiempo que no estas "libre", no estoy celosa, solo un poco… _\- le arrojo una involuntaria mirada de confusión e irritación que no es correspondida.

_-¿Por qué exactamente?-_ ignoro el segundo comentario para dejar claro que no me interesa tocar el tema, no me mira, tuerce los labio buscándose una respuesta.

-_No lo sé, pensé que podía ser importante… Lo siento, pero esperaba que dieras una mejor respuesta, estuve a punto de reírme cuando te escuche- _cambia el tono en automático, lo que pareció importarle antes luce como una broma de pronto; siempre eh pensado que es su manera de enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-_Lo sé, me sentí como una idiota y di una respuesta tarde, pero mi comentario iba a aclarar que no estaba disponible- _ríe de mi excusa para acabar de desaparecer cualquier importancia que pueda tener.

_-Olvídalo… y ya que estas corta de efectivo ¿No rechazarías un invitación a cenar verdad?_\- ahora si inclina la cabeza hacia mí alegremente.

-_Supongo que no sería educado rechazarte, si me lo pidieras adecuadamente_\- sonrió al hablar, un poco de reto en el tono; se inclina sobre mi sonriendo, intentando sacar algo de altura aunque sean solo un par de centímetros.

-_Octavia, me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar_-sus gafas caen contra la palanca de cambios y me mira fijamente con sus rojas retinas, desde debajo lucen curiosamente brillantes al enfocarme.

-_Tal vez, soy una mujer ocupada…_\- susurro en su oreja cuando su brazo rodea mi cuello por detrás.

_-¿Qué te… apetece?_\- dice lo último como si fuera una palabra extranjera, se esfuerza más de lo que esperaba en hablar correctamente.

-_"Caviar and cigarettes" _(***1**) - canturreo para ella, su mejilla cálida se junta con la mía.

-_Tal vez Killer Queen _\- se aleja lo justo para rosear su aliento mentolado sobre mis labios.

-Buena respuesta…- comienza a cerrar el espacio entre nosotras inesperadamente lenta.

Un repentino trueno me retrae hacia atrás de golpe, pasan un par de segundos antes de que el sordo rumor de la lluvia inunde mis oídos y pesadas gotas ametrallen el techo del automóvil. El característico olor se cuela por la calefacción y me relaja un poco con su sempiterna naturaleza de quietud.

-Bien _¿Qué tal algo de pizza y cerveza?_\- dice sin contener una risa, la observo con una expresión de reproche para hacerle notar lo inadecuado de resulta el comentario y su reacción a mi ligero susto.

-_Podría aceptar algo de pasta y no sin un candelabro en la mesa, tal vez un sitio con buena música_\- una divertida expresión curva sus rojos labios.

-_De acuerdo, después podemos tomar el postre en casa…_\- susurra hacia mí, siento las mejillas arder pero me aseguro de disimular mi comprensión.

-_Bien, tengo un poco de tarta en la nevera que podemos compartir_\- me vuelvo el frente mientras ella se posiciona en la calle lentamente, asegurándose de que no halla autos en la vía.

_-Y luego podemos follar-_ dice riendo y acelerando lo suficientemente rápido como para que la inercia me empuje contra el asiento.

_-¡VINYL!- _alcanzo a gritar avergonzada.

* * *

Los delirantes susurros no tienen ningún sentido concerniente a los humanos pero apenas escucharlos mi mano derecha se contorsiona y dibuja en la hoja sin la menor necesidad de entenderlos; con cada silaba que escupe contra mi oreja un signo aparece en el pentagrama sobre el blanco papel, lo sé aunque no pueda verlo y eso me aterra.

Me cuesta respirar, lagrimas corren por mis mejillas hasta la barbilla y se concentran en una gota que de alguna manera siempre cae en el frasco de tinta; me parece que todo lo que existe es aquel frasco de negra tinta del que no puedo escapar ni corriendo ni ahogándome para acabarlo todo a la vez. Mi mano izquierda por otra parte se arrastra sobre otro papel pesadamente pero sin descanso, la mesa de madera me astilla el brazo mientras escribo algunas insensatas esquelas en cursiva sin destinatario concreto.

Las garras del miedo están clavadas en mi corazón, el cansancio más terrible me pesa sobre los hombros y una pena más antigua que mi alma me ruega que termine con todo pero no puedo. No puedo parar, no puedo desmayarme, no puedo volver a dormirme y temo terriblemente a la facilidad con la que puedo entender los hechos.

El estómago se me revuelve, la cabeza me da vueltas más rápido de lo que puedo procesarlo, la caricia de un viento que corta la piel como navaja me toca y caigo hacia atrás; el suelo no me detiene, sigo cayendo, cayendo y girando aun sentada en la silla. No hay silla, no tengo cuerpo para sentarme en ella, soy una conciencia, una conciencia perdida en la nada, una a punto de desaparecer para siempre en el vacío mientras que la impía melodía del caos es ordenada para que mis dedos que están en otra parte, lejanos y ajenos pero aún unidos a mí de algún modo, la escriban correctamente.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Despierto bañada en sudor, el suelo me lastima la espalda y las uñas me queman. La cama desarreglada y las sabanas revueltas me hacen saber que debí caerme mientras dormía; algunos rayos de sol atacan mis ojos dolorosamente. Me toma tiempo pero finalmente consigo ponerme en pie en medio de la habitación que ocupo.

"_Compártelo, oportunidad, ahora"_

Las palabras se imponen con fuerza quedando gravadas en mi mente. Una idea no concretada me quema en la memoria: es cruel, es terrible, es peligrosa y sin embargo es la respuesta solo que aún no sé a qué. Miro a la puerta por costumbre antes de escuchar nada.

-Luna ¿estas despierta?- la madera hueca es tan suavemente golpeada que de no estarlo no me hubiese conseguido despertar, reconozco la voz de mi hermana al otro lado.

-Si ¿ocurre algo?- me cuesta modular el tono, ella debe estar despierta desde hace horas.

-Nada que no pueda esperar al desayuno… aunque tengo que pedirte algo- su voz es demasiado expresiva para hablar tan reservadamente.

-¿Puedes decírmelo ahora? Creo que me tomare un tiempo antes de desayunar- contesto ahogando un profundo bostezo mientras quito el seguro de la puerta para dejarla entrar, como esperaba ya está vestida para el trabajo.

-La maestra del club de música sufrió un accidente… ella no… no podrá volverla a trabajar- censura la noticia, temo que la mujer haya muerto pero en el fondo no me interesa. Aparta la mirada al hablar- necesito… el instituto necesita a un suplente ¿podrías ayudarnos con eso?

-Claro, me gustaría trabajar con música y mi puesto me deja algo de tiempo libre- hablo sin pensármelo mucho, en verdad me gusta ser suplente, parece respirar aliviada ante la respuesta.

-Muchas gracias, te espero y vamos juntas. Empiezas hoy y ¡¿Qué te paso?!- sostiene mi palma presionando fuertemente con sus dos manos; puedo ver mis uñas recubiertas de sangre seca apenas enrojecidas.

-Me resbale e intente agarrarme del escritorio, no fue buena idea- escondo la otra mano para no tener que justificarla. No tengo idea de qué paso pero no soportaría la lista de preguntas que procedería a un "no lo sé", al menos no a esta hora de la mañana.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo desinfectarla y… y… ¿vendarla?- con cada palabra levanta un poco más la voz, sus ojos abiertos como platos concuerdan perfectamente con la manera en la que intenta reventarme los tímpanos a gritos.

-Es solo una herida pequeña, no hace falta y yo podría desinfectarla si fuese necesaria- se queda quieta, sin decir nada ni dejar de mirar las uñas apenas heridas- ¿podrías poner la cafetera? Por favor.

-Sí, claro- se aleja veloz, casi como si hubiera estado esperando una oportunidad para irse en lugar de ser yo quien buscaba una para hacer que se largara.

Comienzo a buscar algo de ropa como preparación para tomar un baño; estiro mis huesos y bostezo cerrando los ojos por un instante. Consigo un conjunto de trabajo simple. La memoria de la pesadilla aparece en mi cabeza de pronto y se roba toda mi atención por un momento como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, extrañas ideas aparecen en mi cabeza y de pronto me parece que resulta especialmente oportuno su tema con mi realidad… pero conozco bien los sueños y he estudiado no poco de los trastornos mentales que crean conexiones insensatas entre cualquier minúsculo detalle.

"_Solo fue un sueño, no significa nada ni es real"_ me digo a mi misma, y aun así el recuerdo consigue tensarme los nervios; sin ganas busco el escritorio con la mirada solo deseando comprobar que no hay nade de que preocuparse. Una hoja se encuentra ahí, repleta de símbolos perfectamente escritos como si lo hubiese hecho un profesional _"Celestia debió dejarla ahí cuando vino a decirme lo de la clase de música"_ musito sordamente para mí mientras me acerco a mirarla más de cerca. Junto a ella se halla una nota de bella caligrafía en un lenguaje comprensible y tan finamente escrita como todo lo demás, la leo inconscientemente.

_**Entonces comienzan los gritos**__**de verdad.**_

* * *

La emoción me vibra por el pecho como una corriente eléctrica y me enmarca una bien merecida sonrisa en el rostro; no es que haya hecho esto pocas veces en mi vida y sin embargo siempre consigue hacer que me emocione, casi puedo sentir las miles de posibilidades apareciendo frente a mí. Mis pies se mueven a la máxima velocidad que puedo alcanzar sin romper la regla de no correr en los pasillos hasta que una mano me detiene por la espalda desde el cuello de la camiseta y me atrae hacia ella.

-Lyra, sabes que todavía faltan como 5 minutos para que comience la clase ¿No?- Bon-Bon me habla sin soltarme, respira un par de veces para recuperar aire mientras me observa.

-Lo sé, pero hay un nuevo maestro; imagina las posibilidades, podríamos cambiarnos los nombres y jamás lo sabría- su boca se tuerce hacia abajo y sus ojos se entre cierran al mirarme.

-¿Qué tal cuando deba calificarnos?- pregunta alzando una ceja, le basta una frase para arruinar una de mis fantasías; afortunadamente quedan cientos detrás.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas; además tenemos a Octavia y a Vinyl en la misma clase, debemos llegar pronto para sentarnos juntas… y tal vez planear quien tendrá el nombre de quien- aun con su pesimismo ante un clásico sonríe al escuchar eso último mostrando un caramelo sobre su lengua.

-De acuerdo, entonces te hará feliz notar que estamos justo fuera del salón- apunta a una puerta y debo mirar hacia arriba para poder descubrir lo que intenta mostrarme _"Música 207"_ escrito sobre una calcomanía blanca. Avanza un poco después de soltarme y la sigo rápidamente para entrar tras ella.

La habitación tampoco me viene de nuevo, ya antes había tomado clases ahí pero ahora parece mejor equipada y las ventanas dejan entrar mucha más luz que antes para iluminarlo todo naturalmente, eso no impide que las lámparas eléctricas estén encendidas pero de todos modos conseguía un brillo precioso y una apariencia más profesional.

Las mesas están apartadas del área de práctica y bien ordenadas frente a una pizarra para estudiar teoría musical. Octavia y Vinyl hablan entre ellas sentadas en uno de los escritorios delanteros y dejando un par de espacios libres a un lado, adelanto a Bon-Bon para asegurarme de tomar los lugares antes que nadie.

-Holis Vinyl, holis Tavi- dejo caer la maleta en el sitio de al lado mientras tomo el más cercano a ellas y coloco el estuche de mi lira sobre la meza.

-Buenos días Lyra, Buenas días Sweetie - responde Octavia, Vinyl solo levanta la mano e inclina la cabeza un poco. Bon-Bon nos alcanza y saca mi mochila de la silla para sentarse.

-¿Ella sí puede llamarte Tavi?- pregunta repentinamente Vinyl a Octavia algo confusa.

-Hablaremos de eso después Vinyl- zanja el tema de inmediato.

-Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Listas para el nuevo suplente?- Me escuchan y parecen pensárselo un momento, no aparentan sentirse especialmente emocionadas pero de todos modos sonríen un poco, probablemente imaginando todo lo genial que conlleva- wow ¿ese estuche es nuevo?

Octavia parece un poco sorprendida al escucharme y busca el objeto con la mirada antes de responder. Hace ademan de estar a punto de tomar el estuche que se halla recargado contra la mesa por un lado pero Vinyl se le adelanta, Tavi está de sobra acostumbrada a levantar el pesado instrumento y aun así Vinyl siempre procura ayudarla.

-Sí… bueno en verdad es un nuevo chelo, el anterior sufrió un pequeño accidente hace días y este lo compre ayer- Octavia habla ahora con soltura mostrándome el oscuro objeto.

-Se ve bien- comenta Bon-Bon admirando el negro estuche- la clave de sol es un lindo toque- cuando lo dice observo mejor, a contra luz se puede ver, aunque no fácilmente, el signo superficialmente tallado.

-¿Enserio?- dice Tavi estudiando mejor la pieza y acariciando la leve depresión- pues es verdad, no lo había notado pero es realmente lindo.

-¿Octavia Melody no analizando por completo un instrumento? Y yo que pensé que nada podría sorprenderme- Bon-Bon habla con tono sarcástico, Tavi solo sonríe ante el comentario alzando un poco una ceja.

-Es que ayer por la noche estuvo bastante ocupada- Vinyl ríe y Octavia golpea su hombro incomoda, Bon-Bon se encoje de hombros compartiendo el sentimiento de la segunda.

-¿Tenias un examen temprano y tuviste que estudiar?- la pregunta hace que Vinyl ría mas y Bon-Bon golpea mi hombro esta vez- ¿Dormir? … no estoy segura de entender…

-Te aseguro que Octavia no durmió mucho anoche- aclara Vinyl y vuelve a una risa más silenciosa.

-¿Entonces si es un examen?- puedo sentir a Bon-Bon empujar una vez más.

-Solo hablamos sobre como Vinyl tendrá que buscar una nueva compañera de cuarto si no aprende a cerrar la boca cuando debe- Tavi sonríe, eso basta para hacer a la peli azul callar pero no acaba con mi curiosidad, de todos modos Bon-Bon me susurra que no pregunta antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

Vinyl se acerca a susurrar algo a Octavia y se queda inclinada, casi recargada en ella. El silencio inunda nuestro sitio. Un par de voces familiares resuenan en el fondo pero no quiero mirar; buscando una distracción encuentro por la ventana el cielo despejado y limpio por la tormenta de ayer, llega el lindo momento de hablar del clima o sobre ir a beber algo después de clases para salir de la situacion.

-Y que fue del viejo- pregunta Bon-Bon después de unos cuantos segundos de antes de que alcance a decir algo.

-Octavia golpeo a una chica con el hasta rompérselo en la cara- Contesta Vinyl rápidamente mientras regresa a su lugar correctamente y calla de nuevo actuando distraídamente, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Qué? No es verdad, solo callo de un lugar alto y…- Tavi pone las manos sobre la mesa confrontando a Vinyl que sonríe tras sus gafas violáceas.

-Bien, la chica callo de un lugar alto después de que Octavia la golpeara- concede cruzando las manos tras la cabeza.

-No, el chelo callo de un lugar alto- un toque de seriedad y enojo al decirlo, Vinyl solo sonríe ampliamente y Bon-Bon imita el gesto disfrutando la broma.

-¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué la golpeo?- la pregunta se me escapa, Octavia se gira hacia mí con la boca abierta, la risa ahogada de Bon-Bon suena a mis espaldas.

-Yo no golpee a nadie, el instrumento se cayó por la ventana y…- habla rápido pero eso no evita que la interrumpan.

-Se lo lanzo a una chica que paseaba por la acera desde la ventana- Vinyl vuelve a decir como si nada y regresa a lo suyo. La risa de Bon-Bon se hace ruidosa y Octavia suelta un suspiro de indignación.

-Buenas tardes, soy la profesora Luna y yo les impartiré la clase de música "temporalmente"- menciona eso ultimo comenzando una risa ligera y agradable, de inmediato todos se silencian.

Instintivamente la busco en la puerta cuando ya no está ahí y Bon-Bon me mueve la cabeza hacia el escritorio con una mano. Conozco a la profesora solamente de vista como probablemente todos los alumnos en el instituto.

La hermana de la directora, la psicóloga, la sub directora y ocasionalmente una suplente de la que todos los que han tomado clase con ella dicen que es genial. Su ropa apenas lo suficientemente formal como para ser de trabajo, pinta labios oscuro, cabello suelto y gafas de sol. Realmente parece muy joven para ser una profesora.

-No tendremos una clase muy compleja ya que es el primer día y supongo ya todos conocerán los criterios de evaluación generales pero tenemos entre manos un proyecto musical que presentar y me gustaría que participaran- deja flotar la expectación en el aire algunos segundos antes de seguir hablando. Me inclino un poco hacia adelante para verla y escucharla mejor- Se trata de una pequeña orquesta formal para un concierto en el auditorio.

Deja pasar algo más de tiempo en silencio, más para comprender la noticia que para dejarles preguntar dudas, y ya tengo no pocas. Mira a los ojos a todos a la vez sin observar a ninguno de verdad, sonríe para sí misma y pasea un poco de lado a lado.

-La inscripción es voluntaria, sin embargo debo recordarles que esta es una gran oportunidad para trabajar en un grupo y aprender la organización, si de verdad les interesa la música sé que lo estarán considerando- no todos lo están, Tavi realmente luce emocionada, Bon-Bon más bien algo aburrida- Oh claro, aunque menos importante, vale la pena mencionar que tiene un valor como "créditos extra" suficiente para pasar la materia, por supuesto en si es que cumplen con los horarios y participan correctamente- un murmullo complacido se extiende entre los alumnos y ella sonríe con autosuficiencia.

-Puede pasar a inscribirse si están interesados… - desliza un formulario desde su bolso de trabajo hasta el escritorio- basta con su nombre y el instrumento que puedan tocar, sé que encontraremos una buena organización y supongo que sabrán tocar más de uno así que seguramente podremos arreglar los detalles.

La fila se forma rápidamente. Vinyl corre y llega antes que todos, Octavia queda tras ella y Bon-Bon me deja su sitio cuando llegamos juntas; una gran ventaja de sentarse cerca de la pizarra. A pesar de la emoción Vinyl se toma su tiempo llenando el formulario y se aleja insegura, Octavia apenas lo justo.

Llega mi turno.

La hoja blanca está impresa en tinta negra y organizada en una tabla. En la parte de arriba solamente escrito "Concierto Orquestal No. 1" y debajo un espacio en blanco como si faltara añadir algo más.

"Vinyl Scratch" un par de palabras garabateadas antes de "caja"

"Octavia Melody" "Violonchelo"

Escribo mi nombre en el espacio debajo de Tavi y me detengo a pensar un poco, la lira seria mi preferencia sin duda pero un arpa, que no es muy diferente en verdad, sería más propia de una orquesta… de una sinfonía y aun así… "Lira" escribo y regreso a mi asiento, Tavi y Vinyl hablan entre ellas.

-¿Arpa o lira?- pregunta cuando me siento a su lado.

-Bueno, no me llaman Lyra por nada- Vinyl ríe, Tavi se limita a un gesto amable.

-Personalmente creo que la lira va muy bien en una orquesta- dice con seguridad- además es preferible que toques un instrumento de tu agrado- añade sin mirarme a mí.

No hablamos más. Consigo mi cuaderno de notas en un bolsillo del estuche de mi lira y comienzo a dibujar sin separar el bolígrafo de la hoja incluso cuando Bon-Bon regresa a mi lado. Pasan varios minutos más de chicos y chicas formados para anotar sus nombres antes de que la maestra carraspee para volver a concentrar la atención del público al frente. Dejo de dibujar sin entender muy bien que garabatee.

-Bien, me alegra descubrir que todos… casi todos están interesados en la orquesta- imito el general movimiento de cabeza buscando quien no se inscribió pero igual de rápidamente que el resto me rindo- De todos modos estoy segura de que podremos conformar una buena orquesta con lo que tenemos.

-¿Sera un concierto de piezas populares o alguna sinfonía de larga duración?- una voz que no reconozco pregunta a mis espaldas después de que la profesora conceda la palabra con un ademan.

-De hecho tocaremos un largo Nocturno. Una composición original presentada al público por primera vez en el concierto que daremos- una sonrisa le curva los labios mientras pasea la vista de un lado a otro. La emoción de ser la primero en hacer algo comienza a dejarse sentir por mi pecho.

-¿Cuándo comenzaran las practicas?- La voz de Octavia resuena sin esperar a que le den la palabra; de todas maneras Luna la mira sin molestia, casi como esperando la pregunta.

-Pues es una composición compleja y no tenemos tanto tiempo como me gustaría… de hecho tendremos que presentarnos en 3 semanas- un murmullo se extiende entre los alumnos- sin embargo ahora mismo les entregare a todos los que decidieron participar la primera parte de la partitura y confió en sus habilidades.

-¿La composición aún no está terminada?- la pregunta surge de inmediato por una voz que no conozco.

-No exactamente… pero poco falta en verdad y podrán practicar lo que tenemos ahora mismo así que no tendremos problemas, se los aseguro- extrae de su bolso un mazo de copias de partituras y las entrega al alumno más cercano para que las pase a los demás.

No tarda mucho antes de que una copia llegue a mis manos. 5 pentagramas se tocan al mismo tiempo con distintos instrumentos y… y eso es todo lo que puedo entender. Octavia y Bon-Bon leen abriendo mucho los ojos, Vinyl la mira un poco y la deja de lado pero yo sé que ella sabe leerlas perfectamente, solo no quiere hacerlo. Algunos suspiros impresionados a mis espaldas me recuerdan que todo el mundo aquí sabe hacerlo excepto yo. La profesora se da vuelta para comenzar a escribir en la pizarra con un trozo de tiza blanca.

-Esto es muy bueno- me susurra Bon-Bon al oído, creo que jamás le he dicho que no sé cómo leerlas.

-Sí, es muy… compleja- contesto esperando dar en el blanco con mis palabras, lo toma como un buen comentario- ¿Qué te parece Tavi?- pregunto volteando al otro lado.

-Un bello equilibrio y tiempos especialmente precisos- comenta ocultando algo de emoción en sus palabras, Vinyl considera darle una segunda mirada pero no lo hace.

Todos continúan leyendo por un rato y solo me queda observar el papel fingiendo que sé lo que hago, siempre me digo a mi misma que algún día aprenderé como hacerlo pero termino por olvidarlo y concentrarme en cosas mejores… como ponis… o unicornios… o unicornios con gafas de sol; siempre hay algo interesante que considerar cuando tienes que hacer algo importante y sea lo que sea siempre es mejor hacerlo en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, creo que será toda la teoría por hoy- La subdirectora avanza algunos pasos hacia el frente y se inclina un poco- por favor memoricen lo que tenemos ahora mismo en el área de practica… o si lo prefieren pueden tomar lo que queda de clase como tiempo libre y practicar en donde prefieran, solo no se lo digan a nadie- coloca la palma de la mano junto a sus labios para dar un toque confidencial- confío en que podrán aprenderla para la próxima clase. Que tengan buenas tardes.

Sale del aula a paso lento, aun cuando falta cerca de media hora para el final de la clase pero el tiempo libre siempre es bien venido. Doblo la partitura rápidamente y la guardo en algún lugar dentro de mi cuaderno antes de meterlo en algún bolsillo del estuche de la lira sin mirar muy bien donde para no dar tiempo a que comiencen a hacerme más preguntas del tema.

-¿Quieren ir a comer?- dice Vinyl tomando su mochila y haciendo un rollo con la partitura para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Tavi se levanta tras ella con el estuche de chelo a sus espaldas y nos mira para confirmar que ella ya decidió.

-Claro, me encantaría algo dulce- responde Bon-Bon saliendo de su asiento también y caminando hacia ellas.

-Sí, eso sería genial; no tuve tiempo de desayunar antes de venir aquí- me levanto y cargo con todo lo que me pertenece para seguirlas hasta la puerta-¿Vamos a la cafetería o fuera?

-Detesto el café de la cafetería de la escuela, vamos a otro sitio- contesta Octavia y las demás asienten aprobatoriamente.

Atraviesan la puerta del salón de clases sin más, yo me detengo a mirar un poco. Algunos toman asiento en el área de practica y comienzan a afinar sus instrumentos cuidadosamente, otros leen la partitura una vez más intentando arrancarle mayor significado y la mayoría se sienta a hablar con sus amigos. Una chica desaliñada toma una fotografía de la pizarra y pasa rápidamente a mi lado para salir primero sin llegar a empujarme solo porque me aparto a tiempo. Busco lo que a ella le importa tanto como para fotografía en el rectángulo verde; una sola cosa escrita y que los demás parecen haber decidido ignorar, el nombre de la pieza:

_Sinfonía " __somnium" Primer movimiento "Mortem"_

* * *

***1: Octavia hace referencia a la canción "Killer Queen" de la banda Queen.**

(Esto es una aclaración de la que no estoy seguro sea importante pero…: Los hoyos que poseen los violonchelos son llamados oídos o efes, de ahí que Octavia lea algo a través de ellos)

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

"_Es interesante cargar con el peso del destino mientras se intenta disfrutar del presente; poco menos que ominoso ser consciente de que el futuro es tan inmutable como el pasado y de que habitualmente ambos caben en la palma de la mano sin problemas"_

-_El que ha sostenido un libro_-

**Bueno, es una obra ridícula pero en el fondo aspiro a que sea interesante. Hace no mucho ¿O sí? … creo que no importa en verdad, fracase en un pequeño proyecto por lo que me siento en buenas condiciones para comenzar otra basura, teniendo tantas pendientes ya.**

**Desde hace no poco mis notas me indican que me toca escribir algo de ficción y dejar de lado, aunque sea por un instante, mis divagaciones de locura y realismo que terminan por transformar todo en una lógica absurdamente ilógica. Personas con miedo que actúan bajo esa idea, personas sin opciones o tan emocionadas que no miran antes de cruzar… de todos modos creo que sería bueno apartarme de la basura que no se hacer y meterme en más basura que no se hacer.**

**Aprecio sus reviews y espero publicar más de esto pronto. **


	2. Antiguas Maldiciones y Nuevos malditos

**Antiguas maldiciones y nuevos malditos. **

El tercer cigarro de insomnio se quema entre los labios de Octavia mientras gira una y otra vez una clavija de su instrumento, apenas lo suficiente como para no desafinarlo, y mantiene la mirada perdida en la partitura de su atril.

Yo la miro en silencio, como acostumbro cuando estamos ella y yo solas, en silencio para ver sí así finalmente logro descubrir algo de sincero en sus gestos y alcanzo a entenderla por una vez. No tengo muchas esperanzas pero al menos la suficientes como para intentarlo, después de todo hoy es viernes.

Una noche de viernes como cualquier otra: Octavia se sienta a practicar en su habitación y yo solo entro, me tiro en la cama a "escuchar" música en mis audífonos y leer cualquier cosa que me haya caído en las manos a tiempo para hoy, en este caso ese extraño libro que me hicieron comprar con una estafa. No pienso leer nada ni escuchar música, de todas maneras no quiero una distracción, Octavia no piensa practicar como lo hace toda las noches; los viernes son diferentes.

A Octavia le gusta hablar sola, pero no le gusta sentir que habla sola. Nunca me lo dijo directamente, yo misma logre notarlo con el tiempo y un poco de suerte; así que ella espera a que este aquí para comenzar, y yo procuro ser puntual.

Por lo general primero comienza a comentar cosas sin importancia, cosas simples e intrascendentes que en verdad no le interesaban ni a ella misma, solo espera a ver como reacciono yo. Me estudia cuidadosamente, tan ridículamente meticulosa como lo hace con todo, cada gesto, cada pequeño movimiento hasta sentirse segura de que en realidad no la estoy escuchando; Entonces comienza a tocar mientras habla.

Siempre comenta cosas extrañas e incomprensibles para mí; narra para ella misma de recuerdos lejanos que le llegan de la nada y le sacan una sonrisa o una mueca amarga; comenta la belleza en tostar una rebanada de pan a fuego bajo o de mirar un cigarrillo consumirse lentamente sin darle una sola calada. Yo solo me esfuerzo en fingir que de verdad escucho música en lo que intento memorizar cada palabra que escapa de sus labios entre nota y nota. No las entiendo ni sé cómo usarlas… sí es que tienen alguna utilidad, pero no puedo evitar sentir que en el fondo son lo más importante del mundo.

Ahora espero por un poco más de conocimiento sobre la chica de la que ya debería saberlo todo. La habitación mantiene un espectral aroma a humo y fuego que el tiempo no desaparecerá.

Me acomodo boca arriba para observarla mejor, completamente extendida sobre su cama mientras asiento con la cabeza a un ritmo imaginario; ella desde su banquillo me devuelve una mirada de resignada molestia por revolver sus sabanas y le basta una sonrisa de mi parte para regresar a lo suyo.

Acaricia las cuerdas de su nuevo chelo con los dedos y habla en susurros, las toca apreciándolas como si fueran completamente extrañas y distintas al anterior; yo cierro los ojos y dejo caer el libro abierto sobre mi rostro para que no piense que la miro. Arranca un par de notas lentas con el arco al tiempo que aumenta el volumen de sus palabras, lo suficiente como para que toda mi práctica para diferenciar sonidos me permita distinguir algunas palabras.

_-¿Vinyl?..._\- pregunta con calma, al suficiente volumen como para que mis audífonos a la mitad de su potencia, si estuvieran reproduciendo música, me permitieran escucharla- _¿Vinyl?_\- repite algo más fuerte.

No respondo, me cuesta seguir moviendo la cabeza a un ritmo imaginario en lugar de hacerlo al de su voz. Puedo oírla suspirar y tocar el instrumento con los dedos, como si se tratara de un bajo o algo así, y regresa al silencio una vez más, con tanto significado en esos instantes que me hace pensar que ya me descubrió.

_-Cuando era niña me gustaba pasear en auto entre la lluvia, no era difícil conseguir un permiso para que el chófer me paseara por ahí y se mantuviera en silencio por todo el camino… aunque me gusta más conducir sola sí soy sincera, pero estrelle un auto una vez y ahora me molesta un poco hacerlo…_

No puedo seguir moviendo la cabeza por temor a que descubra que la estoy escuchando, mantener el ritmo cuando alguien más hace ruido es más difícil de lo que parece, me doy vuelta para acostarme de lado y quedarme quieta, tan quieta como para que piense que me quede dormida, si no al menos pensara que ya no estoy ahí y dejara de hablar cuando quiera.

_-Me gusta de verdad limpiar mi habitación, me hace pensar en años pasados, cuando era joven y el mundo era tan ridículamente simple que el mayor problema era arreglar el caos que yo misma provocara. Me trae buenos recuerdos…_

Su pasado era un misterio a medias, ella comúnmente evitaba las preguntas sobre eso con comentarios extraños y dejaba notar que no quería hablar del tema, la mayor parte de lo que conocía sobre ella en ese aspecto era gracias a estos pequeñas charlas secretas, y entendía que no era sano conocer tan poco sobre mi novia… pero hacer preguntas parecía peor. De todos modos era una de aquellas personas cuyo misterio comenzaba cuando abrían la boca y no me apetecía que las preguntas se hicieran reales sin tener un respuesta asegurada..

_-No soporto las mascotas pero a veces me gustaría tener un hijo… no como tal, sino un niño o una niña que criar, enseñarle a amar lo bueno del mundo y a despreciar lo malo… quizá sea la conciencia de la muerte más que nada o tal vez solo este un poco aburrida de vez en cuando y suene como un vacuo entretenimiento… en el fondo no me importa, no lo deseo lo suficiente como para dedicarle a tal pensamiento más que un par de minutos en mis ratos de ocio. _

Su voz facilita perderse entre las palabras, nunca eh sido la mejor escuchando pero en su caso no puedo evitar concentrarme en la forma en que lo dice más que en lo que dice; es ese tono que podría convencerte de robar un banco o de matar a alguien y hacerlo parecer como algo bueno solo porque te lo dice del modo que debe decirse, una voz de terciopelo que juega con el gusto de hacerte pensar que puedes esconderte de todo lo malo ahí y no habrá consecuencias por huir.

_-Sabes yo… algo extraño paso hace poco, de hecho la noche pasada y me parece un poco… inquietante._

Cada palabra en su sitio exacto, cada pequeño silencio y cambio de tono coordinados para darle el mayo sentido a lo que dice, de no hablar el mismo idioma todavía hubiera podido comprenderla. No altera lo suficiente como para eliminar su particular manera de silenciar sus sentimientos, pero suena incluso asustada.

_-¿Por qué le dijiste a Bon-Bon y a Lyra que rompí mi chelo? Entendí la broma del inicio pero mantuviste lo de la ventana…_

El silencio crece, un par de segundos son más que suficientes para volverlo denso, su maldito silencio es tan acusador como la dirección de la pregunta y comienzo a contener la respiración inconscientemente. No sé si me mira fijamente o si tan solo se dedica a hablarme como siempre, pensando que no la escucho. El sonido de su encendedor me hace notar que en realidad solo comenzó con el cuarto cigarrillo de la noche, la escucho vomitar el humo unas cuantas veces antes de que vuelva a tocar unas notas en su chelo.

_-Creo que te lo agradezco un poco, lo del fuego y mi descuido es francamente vergonzoso, solo me parece extraño que tuvieras el buen tino de inventar aquella pequeña mentira. Ese es el tipo de cosas que no espero de ti y me obligan a pensar ¿De qué más eres capaz sin que lo sepa? O aún mejor ¿Cuántas veces me has mentido a mí sin que lo notara? No me importa, abras tenido tus razones, todos tienen sus razones y espero que haya sido en cosas que no quiera saber… Ya no puedo estar del todo tranquila pero ¿Alguna vez pude?_

Les dije a las chicas que haría que Octavia dejara de fumar, al menos que lograría que lo redujera un poco, pero cuando se negó a usar un vaporizador, y no de una manera precisamente amable, solo les dije que lo estaba dejando un poco… creo que esa es la única mentira que eh dicho sobre y a Octavia pero fue por… no fue una mentira sobre algo importante, solo para mantenerlo todo bien en lo que volvía mis palabras en realidad, aunque no eh avanzado mucho con ella.

_-Tuve una pesadilla ayer, nada terrible, de hecho bien podría ser solo un sueño pero hace años que no me ocurría algo así… en verdad solo puedo recordar una durante mi infancia y me tomo 15 minutos superarla; no tuve que correr a pedir ayuda ni tuve que contársela a alguien, solo me la dije a mi misma, me enfrente a las sombras de mi alcoba en aquella casona lúgubre y volví a mis sueños habituales sin mayor significado…_

Un gemido extraño se ahoga en su garganta, quiero saltar y mirarla y comprobar que todo esté bien, pero de pronto el saber por completo de que está hablando parece un poco más importante para ayudarla. Aclara la garganta con una tos forzada y empieza a tocar _"Fur Elise"_ con los dedos. Alguna vez ella me había dicho que le parecía una obra demasiado común, no mala ni mucho menos simplista pero cualquier músico sabia tocarla, dijo que no le gustaba ni siquiera practicar y solo la tocaba distraídamente si se lo pedían, sin embargo ahora la estaba tocando, mecánicamente, casi como si alguien más lo hiciera y a pesar de eso el sonido parecía perfecto.

_-Soñé que tocaba mi chelo, el viejo chelo y ¿Sabes lo que es tener todo lo que siempre quisiste al alcance de tu mano y no poder tomarlo por una debilidad del espíritu?…_

Otro de sus silencios, un gemido más ahogándose hasta desaparecer y otros tantos suspiros repletos de humo. El aroma de sus cigarrillos sin sabor u olor a perfume de frutas, como suelen ser los de los demás, me irrita la nariz; aun así no me atrevo a moverme.

-_No, no, claro que no… Ey creo que en realidad no es nada importante, solo estoy un poco mal. Necesito un descanso_.

El silencio se hace denso, incluso sus ocasionales suspiros desaparecen del ambiente hasta que parece no estar ahí. Espero a escuchar la ventana abrirse de nuevo. Una mano me toca la espalda y me levanto de un salto en medio de un pequeño grito. Octavia me mira confundida, la braza del tabaco en su mano está llegando al filtro.

-_Vinyl ¿Estas bien?-_ sus cejas se curvan algo preocupadas, extiende una mano para tocar mi hombro y hacer más obvio el gesto.

_-¿Q-que? Sí… Sí… solo tuve una pesadilla_\- no mueve ni un musculo por error, sonríe a medias como siempre y se sienta sobre la cama dejando el cigarrillo colgar fuera.

_-¿Podrías tirar esto por mí?_\- dice haciendo un ademan hacia la ventana, sin responder nada lo tomo y camino hacia allá- _y… ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

_-Nha, no es muy importante, a menos que tú quieras ¿tú me lo contarías?-_ se toma su tiempo antes de contestar, recostada sobre la cama.

-_Creo que te eh contado mis sueños interesantes ya ¿Por qué preguntas?_\- bosteza largamente al acabar.

-_No me refiero a los sueños, sino a las pesadillas, ya sabes… algo aterrador y eso_\- me recargo en el marco de la ventana para observar afuera, las luces del alumbrado público contratan con las de casi todos los negocios o edificios que ahora están apagadas.

-_No eh tenido un sueño que me cause más que unos pocos minutos de miedo en mi vida si te sirve de algo como información_\- Su mano encuentra la mía y me hace girarme, sus ojos se clavan en los míos y consiguen hacerme sentir pequeña.

_-Algo es algo supongo…_

_-Bien, me gustaría descansar un rato pero no quiero dormir ¿Quieres ir a beber algo? Algo de café o de té quiero decir. Sí estas cansada duerme, no tengo inconveniente en salir sola_\- demasiado sincera como para estar mintiendo.

-_No, estoy bien ¿algo en mente?-_ sus ojos observan por la ventana como si buscara un entretenimiento entre lo poco que se puede ver.

_-Preferiría que escojas tú, que sea un lugar pacifico por favor, solo quiero un sitio donde relajarme_.

_-Bueno, creo que podemos encontrar un parque o algo así… es bastante tarde-_ me mira como si lo pensara muy profundamente.

-_Eso es… no está mal, creo que hace tiempo que no nos sentamos solamente a hablar- _yo solo no recuerdo mucho de nuestras platicas fuera.

_-Gracias, me vendría bien a mí también relajarme un poco y hablar contigo- _sonríes por respuesta, tan cálidamente como para conseguir que me olvide de todo por un segundo.

_-Y Vinyl, realmente me gustaría escuchar tu pesadilla, si no hay inconveniente…_

* * *

Caminas a través de la sala sin prestarme atención, de una lado a otro, una y otra y otra vez en lo que balbuceas para ti misma, tal vez piensas tus palabras, quizá solo terminas de encajar los puntos de lo que sea que dijiste que tenías que decirme.

Estamos en la sala de tu hogar, desagradablemente naranja, como en un eterno atardecer o amanecer; extrañamente desordenada para alguien como tú y de algún modo incomoda. Tú no pareces notarlo, a mí me afectó desde el momento en que entre aquí, algo no anda bien, temo ser solo yo y prefiero no decir nada pero no por ello puedo ponerme menos nerviosa.

_-Sunset…_\- te detienes de golpe, me miras como si acabaras de notar que existo y tus ojos brillan casi emocionados.

_-Claro, bien… yo… lo siento, ya tome mucho café y no eh dormido bien_\- frotas tu cabeza con fuerza, algunos cabellos se te enredan entre los dedos cuando alejas la mano. Te acercas a la mesita del centro y tomas un libro.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ es la única pregunta que alcanzo a formular, no estoy tan preocupada por mi como puedo estarlo por el extraño modo en que actúas.

_-¿Qué? Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo?_\- te quedas más quieta de lo que has estado desde que llegue, me observas como un doctor a un paciente con un síndrome extraño.

-_Claro que Trixie está bien ¡Trixie siempre está bien!_\- de inmediato pierdes interés y sigues a lo tuyo_\- ¿Por qu…_

_-Los libros viejos están muy menos preciados, siempre puedes escuchar a alguien alabar el aroma a plástico de un tomo nuevo… y lo entiendo ¡Claro que lo entiendo! Pero es sencillamente nada cuando lo comparas con uno anciano, con la ancestral fragancia de los secretos muertos, lo que ya nadie más sabe ¡Pobres ignorantes! Claro que yo no soy nadie para juzgar… nadie para juzgar ni ser juzgada_\- hablas más excitada a cada palabra, más segura de lo que dices de lo que parece razonable y me molestas un poco.

_-Pues Trixie opina lo contrario-_ hablo por decir algo. Tú lo notas o solo eres grosera pero de cualquier modo no hace ningún comentario, ni siquiera te vuelves para mirarme.

_-Y ahora tengo este libro y todo se nos va de las manos, tengo la respuesta a preguntas que no puedo siquiera formular y no tengo idea de cómo comenzar a hacerlo… pero estoy segura de dónde puedo usar esta información, no me malentiendas, no me molesta saber solo por saber pero hay algo muy turbio en lo que ha pasado recientemente...-_ dejas el libro sin cuidado sobre la mesa y regresas a tu caminata nerviosa. La cafetera suena, caminas hasta ella y sirves una enorme taza- _¿Quieres un poco?_\- alzo la mano para acompañar mi respuesta y ese gesto te basta para suponer que estoy confirmándolo- _¿Sabes lo que le paso a la vieja maestra de música?_

_-Trixie no tiene idea y francamente no le importa_\- a ti parece importarte menos, dejas la taza frente a mí y me haces preguntarme si mi respuesta hubiese cambiado algo.

_-Está muy muerta, no solo muerta sino enserio, enserio alguien quería asegurarse de que no regresara_\- buscas un poco en mi rostro, lo encuentras sin que yo pueda saber que es y sonríes.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ respondo mientras tu bebes con desesperación de tu taza.

_-Estrello su auto, exploto a pesar de que el choque no debería haber dañado el tanque de gasolina y encontraron el cuerpo calcinado. Un cuerpo con quemaduras, heridas contundentes y punzo cortantes a más de 5 metros de los restos del vehículo_\- reprimo un gemido de extrañeza y tu pareces a punto de reír, siempre supe que tu sentido del humor no era muy normal pero esto es demasiado_\- además en sangre tenia suficientes pastillas como para morir dormida en su cama, se cree que quería llegar a un hospital ¿Qué nadie lee los diarios? Creo que apareció en la portada de al menos tres imprentas._

_-¿Qué tiene Trixie que ver con esto?_\- niegas con la cabeza sin dejar de lucir divertida, me molestas solo con estar ahí parada.

Caminas a través del desorden como si conocieras a la perfección cada rincón, buscas con la mirada entre risas y tragos a tu taza. Finalmente te detienes cuando llegas otra vez al lugar de donde partiste y te recargas contra lo que tienes más cerca. La mesa donde colocas la cafetera.

-_El caso es que alguien la quería muerta_\- aun con la seguridad de tu tono me miras como si esperaras que lo confirme.

-_Trixie piensa que iba a suicidarse y se arrepintió al último momento_\- decido no comentar nada sobre la manera en que te burlas cada que abro la boca.

-_Y los diarios, y la policía y casi todos piensan igual, pero sé que fue un homicidio_\- terminas la taza y de inmediato presionas el botón de la cafetera, te toma un momento notar que debes añadir más café y más agua. Tiras café hasta que se llena y sirves agua en la misma taza de la que acabas de beber.

_-Suena bien pero Trixie no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué?_\- esperas a ver como la minúscula cascada cae antes de alejarte del aparato.

_-Porque si no fuera cierto significaría que todas mis habilidades como detective están mal_\- sonrió ante el argumento, tú también lo comprendes como nada- _estudie un poco a la profesora, nada ilegal o muy malo comprobado, no hay pasado turbulento ni alma atormentada… pero hace un par de meses salió de la ciudad, cuando regreso pidió sus vacaciones, luego falto un día y justo antes de regresar se le acabó el tiempo._

-_Y ¿crees que alguien se aseguró de que no volviera a su trabajo?_\- caminas hacia mí mientras ríes.

-_Más o menos, pero no estoy convencida de nada, no me caso con una idea_\- tomas mi taza sin preguntar y terminas la mitad de un trago- _pero tengo indicios de que algo similar paso. La sub directora y, vale la pena recordar, hermana de la directora la sustituyo. Consiguió el empleo sin pasado musical de ningún tipo, luego demostró ser increíble para componer y organizo una orquesta en un día…_

-_Trixie ha escuchado de personas que matarían por un empleo, pero esto es ridículo_-asientes efusivamente sin comprender la broma mientras decides adueñarte del resto de mi taza y te alejas de nuevo.

-_Exacto, ese es el punto. Las cosas no pueden reducirse a una escuela para hacer algo como matar y mucho menos para esforzarse tanto en hacerlo._

Te callas y regresas a lo tuyo, piensas ruidosamente y lees entre exclamaciones de emoción los papeles desordenados sobre tu escritorio. El sitio comienza a parecerme aún más molesto que antes, junto a tu mal gusto para decorar, me hacen querer salir. No estoy dispuesta a admitir nada ni me importa como para preocuparme por tus desvaríos, de todos modos quiero escucharlo. Fuera está nublado pero la luz se pervierte al entrar y se vuelve cálida en el sitio, no es mi clima.

-_Ahórrale a Trixie el papeleo ¿Qué piensas que pasa?_\- bebes el resto de lo que quedaba en mi taza y te desplomas recargada contra el muro.

-_No mucho, creo que hay algo profundo detrás, conseguí algunos viejos libros que me sugieren cosas fascinantes pero que en el fondo me suenan un poco tontas y algo me dice que estoy en el camino correcto. Solo que tengo que lidiar con cosas… paranormales_-me miras y luego huyes de mi mirada, no soy del todo no creyente pero lo que dices suena suficientemente estúpido como para que tenga que reír.

_-¿Lo dices enserio?_\- no esperaba esto de ti, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que creías en este tipo de cosas y tú pareces notarlo de inmediato.

-_Creí que tu sabias de estas cosas_\- y claro que lo sé, tu sabes que yo soy conocedora de todo este tipo de cosas pero eso no cambia que sean extrañas.

-_Y ¿tu plan?_\- te pregunto sin detener del todo las carcajadas.

-_Pensaba en llamar a alguna amiga y preguntar por ayuda, pero no tengo idea de quién puede ayudarme sin ser un problema así que al final no llame a ninguna… quizá ella podría…_\- te pierdes dentro de tu propia mirada, A Trixie no le importa que la descartes como amiga.

-_A Trixie eso no le interesa para nada ¿necesitas algo antes de que Trixie se largue?_\- regresas a la realidad medio atontada, miras sin mirar y aclaras la garganta.

-_Tengo algunas antigüedades y sé que sabes de eso, más que nada quiero un poco de conocimiento sobre mitología para trabajar en un piso más seguro que lo que diga internet_\- ahora estas demasiado distraída, casi dormida en tu lugar y esforzándote por hablar.

_-Bien, te alegrara saber que Trixie no trabaja gratis_-Me levanto y busco cuidadosamente un camino a la salida con intención de ser vista, de todas maneras parece que necesitas tomar una siesta.

-_Sí, sí… puedo pagarte un poco supongo_\- no parece muy consiente al hablar.

-_Nos vemos luego Sunset_\- respondo cuando ya elegí una ruta, intento llegar a la puerta pasando a tu lado, tu mano se aferra a mi tobillo y casi me haces caer.

-_Por favor Trixie, necesito eso y te pagare por adelantado_\- no comprendes la situación, quizá solo exageras o tal vez yo me pierdo de algo- _mira… no estoy bien, pero puedo arreglarlo sola. Necesito que me ayudes en esto y un poco de tiempo._

_-Sunset…_

_-Eres la primera persona… la única persona a la que llame y necesito que me ayudes con esto, sé que tienes la capacidad para hacerlo y confió en que tú puedes ayudarme_\- hablas con un tono más desesperado de lo que tus ojos cerrados y expresión de cansancio hacen suponer.

_-Sunset…_

_-Vamos estas entre mis mejores tres amigas-_ tus ojos están cerrados pero de todos modos pareces presentir mi mirada de molestia mientras sigue reteniéndome- _Bien… eres mi mejor amiga Trixie ¿suficiente?_

_-¡Sunset!… ¡bien, pero aun voy a cobrarte y… y ve a dormir un poco o algo así!_\- te observo esperando por una respuesta, no te mueves, apenas parece que respiras mientras tu agarre se hace cada vez más débil. Ya estas durmiendo.

Me alejo de ti y comienzo a buscar en la mesa los cientos de papeles y objetos extraños que tienes apilados o arrojados por ahí. Nada muy interesante, largos informes, trozos de noticias viejas, pisa papeles, bolígrafos, restos de comida y tazas de café vacías de diferentes tamaños.

Alejo con asco las sobras de comida rápida que dejaste por ahí y me siento para comenzar a leer lo primero que tengo a la mano para al menos saber que te tiene tan emocionada como para pasar días sin dormir. _"El que espera al fondo del espacio"_ titula la página y parece ser algo que escribiste como una traducción a mano de lo que sea que es esto.

Estoy a punto de comenzar a leer lo que sea que lograste garabatear, con una letra terrible, cuando el timbre suena. Alguien golpea a la puerta con fuerza un par de veces y se silencia haciendo obvio que intenta escuchar que pasa al otro lado. Intento oír de qué se trata mientras me atraviesa por la cabeza todo lo que me dijiste hace un momento y el miedo comienza a clavar sus finos dientes de hielo en mí. Te busco con la mirada, tú aun estas durmiendo profundamente. _"**¡SUNSET!**"_ grita una voz violenta y con acento extranjero al otro lado; ni siquiera te mueves.

La perilla gira. Un fuerte _"Clic"_ hace notar que el seguro está roto. La puerta se abre.

* * *

Lyra y Bon-Bon tomaban el té en silencio, una inusual costumbre que la segunda había inducido en la otra, al mismo tiempo miraban la televisión distraídamente, costumbre infundida por la primera. Pocas cosas podían afectarles en un momento como ese, en un ritual absolutamente inútil y precisamente por eso les parecía tan agradable a ambas hacer exactamente lo mismo cada día a la misma hora.

Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan simples, al menos no lo eran para Bon-Bon que a pesar de la sonrisa ligera en su rostro y el divertido brillo de sus ojos, concentrados en la pantalla, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente desesperada. No atinaba a definir correctamente aquella emoción que inundaba su corazón y lo hacía acelerarse o alentarse por momentos. Verdaderamente comenzaba a asustarse.

Bon-Bon intentaba descubrir que estaba tan mal en el mundo mientras daba sorbos a su taza y escupía una risa en imitación de su compañera cada que esta lo hacía. Aun con la poca información que tenía estaba casi segura de que algo importante estaba terriblemente mal. _"Eso debe ser, estoy olvidándome de algo"_ pensó mientras sorbía un poco más de su bebida y añadía otro cubo de azúcar a la taza al mismo tiempo que lo agitaba con la diminuta cuchara del juego de té.

Pocas cosas había olvidado en su pasado y por eso le parecía tan natural que la pusiera nerviosa. Con un poco de suerte la presión en su pecho y el incómodo escozor que le producía hasta su propia ropa desaparecerían al descubrirlo. Aquella idea la reconforto vagamente por un instante pero ¿De qué podría estar olvidándose alguien como ella?

Había lavado la vajilla por la mañana, había recogido la ropa de la tintorería hacia un par de horas, había limpiado el departamento y no le quedaban más responsabilidades por ese día o para mañana… entonces ¿Qué podía estar tan mal? Busco a Lyra con la mirada deseando encontrarse con una pista en su apariencia pero nada pudo ver, ella reía alegremente y tomaba té sin ningún reparo, regla de etiqueta o signo de preocupación.

De todas maneras el sentimiento se mantenía en ella. Pensó entonces que tal vez solo había confundido el motivo ¿Qué más podía preocuparla? Ya se había encargado de todos sus deberes y había ayudado a Lyra con los suyos, ya había… de hecho ya ni siquiera podía pensar en cosas que olvidar entre sus obligaciones. Nada de eso conseguía reducir la creciente presión en su pecho y el sudor pegajoso que se formaba entre sus dedos.

"_¿Deje algo en el horno?"_ se preguntó a si misma esperando que eso la ayudara a pensárselo mejor "No, ni siquiera lo he utilizado el día de hoy" pero un ligero olor a humo la obligo a mirar discretamente en su dirección. El horno estaba apagado y vacío. Intento concentrarse una vez más en averiguarlo mientras respiraba profundamente y añadía otro cubo de azúcar a la taza. ¿Tal vez algo distinto? No era el cumpleaños de ninguna amiga lo suficientemente cercana como para que tuviese que hornearle un pastel; no era ningún evento importante reciente, no era su aniversario o algún compromiso que se echara encima sin pensar. Arrojo otro cubo de azúcar en la taza y revolvió.

"_¿Pasa algo?" _pregunto de pronto Lyra haciendo que Bon-Bon se sobresaltara un poco en su sitio. _"No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo"_ Respondió la otra haciendo un gesto tranquilizador con su mano y concentrando su vista en el televisor para distraer de nuevo a su novia. Aun cuando la sensación no se fue eso logro ponerla un poco más alerta, necesitaba averiguar qué cosa se le había ido de las manos sin atraer la atención de su chica y de preferencia arreglarlo también sin tener que meterla en asuntos que no le importaban.

Intento beber de su taza pero esta vez se encontró con una pasta de azúcar apenas húmeda, prefirió alejarla e intentar distraerse en cualquier otra cosa. El programa había cambiado, ahora se reproducía una serie de dibujos animados que miraba Lyra de vez en cuando en la pantalla y capturo su atención por un instante. Una casa se quemaba después de que algún ruidoso personaje lanzara agua sobre un enchufe eléctrico. Sintió su corazón encogerse ante la visión. Ya había pagado la cuenta de la energía eléctrica, jamás había dejado ningún grifo abierto por error ni podía escuchar alguno, el horno… los quemadores… las lámparas… nada, estaba segura de no haber cometido ningún error.

Bon-Bon comenzó a arañar lentamente su brazo, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un rastro blanquecino de piel removida por detrás de su dedo, distraídamente recorrió el camino una y otra vez, haciendo con cada ciclo el surco más y más profundo sin prestarle atención, sin mirarlo, sin estar siquiera consiente de sus actos. Una estruendosa risotada de Lyra la hizo parar de inmediato y enterrar las uñas profundamente entre la carne. El dolor se esfumo pronto, se olvidó por completo de la fragancia a hierro, del rio rojo que comenzaba a correr a través de la piel de su brazo, del profundo y largo corte en su brazo que sin duda dejaría una marca; todas esas cosas perdieron cualquier importancia cuando el aroma del humo alcanzo su nariz. A pesar de ya haber revisado el horno giro bruscamente su cabeza para tener una mejor visión, aun apagado.

Regreso la vista al frente. Al ver a su novia mover la cabeza por reflejo escondió el brazo herido fuera de su vista y sonrió ampliamente esperando que no fuera nada. Lyra ni siquiera la miro, olisqueó el aire un par de segundos y preguntó sin dirigirse directamente a ella. _"¿No hueles eso?"_

Solo eso le basto para actuar. Bon-Bon se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia las habitaciones intentado perseguir el rastro de aroma que a cada paso se le antojaba más y más fuerte. Ahora le parecía estúpido haber dudado de sí misma y su capacidad para olfatear pero en el fondo sabía que siempre podía haber estado equivocada y no quería dar alarmas falsas. Corrió los pocos metros que la separaban del lugar hasta llegar a su habitación, donde le pareció que el rastro de humo comenzaba. Los pasos de Lyra que intentaba tomarla por el brazo para detenerla se escucharon frenar repentinamente tras ella pero no le importo en lo absoluto.

Bon-Bon casi derribó la puerta al abrirla de un golpe, Lyra en cambio solo gritaba y gritaba _"¡¿Qué haces?!", "¿¡Qué pasa?!", "¡¿Por qué estas sangrando?!"_ pero la otra entendía perfectamente que aquellos desesperados chillidos eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Una nube de humo negro las golpeó apenas entrar, callando al instante a Lyra; Bon-Bon en cambio la atravesó de un salto para tener una mejor visión.

No había fuego, el lugar no estaba caliente, ningún mueble parecía dañado o algún muro renegrido como rastro de un incendio. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un pequeño montón de cenizas negras en medio de la alfombra al tiempo que la otra la tomaba por el hombro y repetía entre tos las mismas preguntas exactas.

"Nada, algo se quemó y no tengo idea de que fue" respondió Bon-Bon solo a la primera con una calma inusitada. La otra chica parecía cada vez más y más nerviosa, asustada, desesperada y ansiosa; pero ella no, ya no sentía aquella presión oprimiéndole el pecho, ya no sentía ninguna molestia, ya nada parecía estar mal. Todo estaba en su lugar y Bon-Bon se sentía bien.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_**Hey ¡What´s Up! Aquí su sacro, bondadoso y siempre sano autor ManiacoDepresivo favorito con una nuevo capitulo de esta basura y con un "cambio" de estilo narrativo que con suerte nadie habrá notado... ¿O es un cambio de mecánica? A nadie le importa. **_

_**Bien... no hay mucho que decir y en esta historia creo recordar que no añadía frases al final así que no hay tanto relleno por aquí, veamos ¿Qué puedo hacer?...**_

**Un breve comentario sobre la literatura basura:**

Es para mi sencillo admitir las obvias carencias en mi trabajo e intentar mejorarlas, ademas los comentarios sobre mis escritos, u otras artes en las que incursione, no puedo tomarlos a un nivel personal, no puedo ver como un insulto hacía mí el que alguien resalte lo que hago mal; sin embargo me he topado mas escritores de los que me gustaría que literalmente consideran que una critica limitada a darles palmaditas en la espalda y pedirles que continúen, tipo de criticas que debo advertir yo desprecio, es una "Critica constructiva"; mientras que una critica que pretende darles consejos y usa improperios, o directamente les resalta lo malos que son, es una "Critica negativa" y, todavía peor, algunos piensan que una critica del segundo tipo es algo que ignorar o que sirve para "Aprender a lidiar con los haters" y se apoyan entre ellos para mantener la barra tan a su nivel como sea posible, donde nadie es bueno y nadie se atreve a hacerle notar a otro que es malo. La condena de la literatura recae precisamente en aquellos estándares cada vez mas bajos para evitar que nadie pueda sentirse ofendido, pues de hacerlo tan solo se conformara con ignorar y decidir que su trabajo es "Diferente", vale la pena aclarar que hay muchas formas de escribir y todas son en su mayoría respetables; pero no debe olvidarse que una de ellas es hacerlo mal.

_**Sin mucho más por aclarar se despide su impío, maligno y sucio autor ManiacoDepresivo.**_


End file.
